Better Than Revenge
by BroadwayTheaterGleek
Summary: Rachel sings Taylor Swift's song "Better Than Revenge" to Santana. Pairings: Puck/Rachel  Puckelberry , Mike/Tina, Kurt/Blaine. One-Shot.


A/N: This is my first ever Glee fic. It's not the best but enjoy and please review and tell me how I did!

Background: Spoilers up to 2x10. After the Finchel break-up during Christmas break Puck decides he wants to try with Rachel again. So after spending most of Christmas break convincing Rachel he's serious Puck and Rachel start going out again. When Finn realizes he wants Rachel back he forgives her expecting her to come running back to his arms but Rachel realizes she loves Puck. She always loved the idea of Finn, never really Finn. Finn dates Santana to make Rachel jealous. Santana is constantly tormenting Rachel by saying Rachel always wants her sloppy seconds. The one week's Glee assignment is Taylor Swift. Rachel decides to do Better Than Revenge to show Santana she's not going to let her nasty comments bother her. ALSO, in my story Karofsky gets put in jail for some trouble he got in over break and Kurt AND Blaine transfer to McKinley. Sorry for the big background but I don't have time to do a whole story explaining it and wanted to get this published.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Better Than Revenge is copyright of Taylor Swift and her album 'Speak Now'.

* * *

RACHEL POV

I arrive to Glee early as usual to practice my scales. A few minutes later my boyfriend since Christmas, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman arrives. "Hey babe." he said, stopping on his way to his seat to give me a toe-curling kiss.

"Hello Noah. How was your day?" I ask him. It was becoming a routine of ours that every day Noah would arrive a few minutes after me since last period was his free period. Most times he comes in and just sits and watches me practice.

It usually ends up in with us making out before all the rest of the club files in but I'm not complaining. We had most of our day together except for the last 2 periods before Glee. "Good." he said shrugging.

Normally I'd start on a lecture how 'good' is not a proper response to a question about your day but being with Noah has calmed me down a lot so I don't rant as much or go into 'diva mode' as Noah calls it as often.

I took my seat beside him and he grabbed my hand. I laid my head on his shoulder and we just sat there in comfortable silence while the rest of the club filed in. Blaine took the seat next to me and Kurt on the other side of his boyfriend.

Since sectionals and my break-up with Finn Kurt and I have become best friends. When him and Blaine started dating I got to know Blaine and we became good friends also. Mercedes and I bonded over being ditched by Kurt and Blaine and we surprisingly became good friends.

I ran into a crying Brittany in the park one day and when I asked her why she was crying she said it was because she was sick of Quinn and Santana making fun of her. I comforted her and we've been super-close ever since

. A few minutes after the last few members of the club filed in Mr. Shue came in looking excited. "Ok guys. This week's assignment-Taylor Swift!" he said writing her name on the board. The girls all squealed in excitement.

"Mr. Shue Taylor Swift's songs are all chick songs. What are the guys going to do?" Noah asked. "The guys can perform whatever they want or have off for a week." Mr. Shue told him. All the guys looked excited at the idea of a free-week.

Everyone started talking excitedly after that, ignoring Mr. Shue's efforts to try to get the club's attention. Finally he just dismissed the club after that, giving us time to work on our assignments.

"So you know what song you're going to do?" Noah asked me. Seeing Santana glaring at me from her seat next to Finn across the room I quickly got an idea and whispered my song choice into Noah's ear. "Awesome." he said laughing.

"You actually know that song?" I asked him surprised. "Come on. You've met my sister. She's obsessed with Taylor Swift. She blasts it every day in her room." he said. Turning behind me I started talking to Brittany asking her to help me with the choreography.

Later that night Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Noah we're at my house practicing the choreography for my song Brittany came up with. I asked Mercedes if she wanted to come but she claimed she wanted to be surpised and would just watch my performance Friday.

Finally Friday rolled around and I was the last to perform. I was excited. Santana was finally going to get what was coming to her. I requested to perform in the auditorium.

I had a mattress set up on stage right and a table on stage left. I had on the black sparkly coat from my performance of 'Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag' with Miss Holiday.

Noah, Mike, Tina, and Brittany were all in different positions on and off the stage. The curtain was closed and the jazz band was sitting upstage. "Whenever your ready Rachel." Mr. Shue called from the auditorium.

Noah helped me stand on the make-shift bed. He released me and Mike came to stand next to the bed on the floor. I cued Mercedes opening the curtain and then started my lines.

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. _

I told Mike and pointed to the opposite side of the stage. He pretended to look dejected and danced during the instrumental intro over to Tina.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him. _

I got down off the bed and started walking backward to center stage while curling my finger at Noah while he followed me in a 'come hither' motion.

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause._

Brittany suddenly came along and grabbed Noah, blowing me a kiss and smirking before leading him upstage.

_She took him faster than you could say, "sabotage."_

I sang to Tina who had come up beside me.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it.  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with._

I sang to Mike on my right before doing a half-turn and facing the audience again.

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum._

I sang beating my hand over my heart.

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

I wagged my finger before heading over towards the bed.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think: she's an actress. Whoa._

I climbed onto the bed and stood with Noah behind me.

_But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress. Whoa. _

I was sliding up and down Noah and on the last lines he took off my coat revealing my costume from performing with Miss Holiday.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends._

Mike lifted me from the bed and flipped me before setting me on my feet.

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, that there is nothing I do better than revenge._

I leaned forward and pointed to myself quickly before straightening back up. _  
_  
_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list.  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it.  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling and  
she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things._

I sang this while circling around Tina in the middle of the stage while she twirled her hair and acted out the part.

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know,  
or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go.  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me.  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity._

By this point I was walking down the stairs and into isle with Brittany and Tina following me with their hands on their hips while Mike and Noah stayed on stage dancing. I sat on the edge of the isle auditorium seat where Kurt was singing and sang to him with a smile.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think: she's an actress.  
But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress._

By this point I had moved to the seat behind Kurt and was singing directly to Santana.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends.  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge._

I backed up before Santana could grab me but still sang towards her. Brittany, Tina and I did a dance in the aisle during the instrumeantal break.  
_  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey.  
You might have him but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey.  
You might have him but I always get the last word. _

I pointed to Finn during the him part then started walking away as I sang I always get the last word.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think: she's an actress.  
But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress.  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends.  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge._

Brittany and Tina had joined in on this part. Brittany and I we're dancing with Noah while Tina and Mike were dancing.

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? 'Cause I don't think you do.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you, I don't think you do.  
Let's hear the applause._

During the applause part I held out my hand curling my fingers in and Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine cheered loudly from the audience while Finn and Santana sat there. Finn looked shocked and Santana looked murderous.

_He'll show you how much better you are._

I flipped my hair.

_She took him faster than you can say, "sabotage." _

I pumped my fist into the air and kicked my foot. The music died and the auditorium lights came on to show Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and (surprisingly) even Mr. Shue standing up and applauding and cheering loudly.

"That was amazing babe." Noah said pulling me in for a kiss. Seeing Santana's jealous glare after we broke apart I just winked at her before kissing Noah again and going to thank Mike, Brittany and Tina.

* * *

A/N 2: So what'd you think? It wasn't the best (especially since it was super hard to write choreography) but was it still ok? Sorry if they're OOC everyone just had to act the way they did in order for it to work. Most of the choreography came from one of Taylor Swift's live performances I found on YouTube:

www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=ipdaU4E5Pvk


End file.
